500 Years Too Late
by WritingMage
Summary: Every time, despite his slights and his ignorance, the miko insisted on speaking to him, becoming friends. It took 500 years for him, Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the West, to find out why, and by then, he was already much too late. A story told in drabbles.
1. A Debt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

* * *

A gold flower and strip of cloth lay in the miko's hands.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." It was a breathless whisper, desperate and fragile. Weak.

Momentarily, Sesshoumaru thought to nod, but the miko was less than a footnote in the landscape and completely unworthy of his response. Sesshoumaru elegantly shot into the sky. He had paid his debt. Nothing more could be done.

As he left, Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to the long-lost miko. She had changed. Instead of indecent garb, she wore the red and white miko uniform. Good. At least his brother's miko wouldn't bring more shame to his pack.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 8, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100

 **Extra Note, added on July 30, 2016:** So: at least 5 drabbles per week. I won't say specific days, but this is my promise to you: 5 drabbles per week + 1 double update every two weeks. Also, I wanted to promote a fluffy drabble series that I'm going to do small chibi pieces. This should be out by September, but I post a teaser soon. Check out my AU SessKag one-shot Legends In The Dark in the mean time.


	2. A Stain On His Honor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture Don't Go on DeviantArt.

* * *

Girlish giggles rang through the field. "Kagome-sama liked her present?"

"Hn."

This was answer enough. Rin clapped and scampered back from Ah-Un. "Thank you, milord, "she squealed, presenting her prize.

Adorned by flowers, Sesshomaru walked; the patter of human feet followed him.

After hours of false-starts, Rin spoke. "When can Rin thank Kagome-sama?"

"The debt has been paid," Sesshomaru stated.

"But Rin hasn't said 'thank you'!"

He stilled and turned to his ward. "This is a human tradition?"

A prim nod was affirmation enough.

Grim, Sesshomaru nodded. A stain on his honor was intolerable, even if only to a human.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 8, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100

 **Extra Note Added August 3, 2016:** Yay! Next chapter tomorrow. Once again, thanks for the reviews! I'll be posting the preview for the fluffier drabble soon.


	3. A Distanced Pair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture _Don't Go_ on DeviantArt.

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru's ward wishes to thank you. Come."

The miko nodded, smiling. His brother responded second.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha shielded the miko from Sesshoumaru as though the half-breed could protect the girl from him, Lord of the West.

Foolish.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "My ward wishes to thank the miko."

Ears swiveled in agitation. Inuyasha decided. "I'll go too."

She pushed past Inuyasha. "It's all right. I can go by myself." _He won't hurt_ me, was implicit.

The pup's ears pressed to his head.

Sesshoumaru studied the distanced pair. Hadn't they planned to mate before the miko's disappearance?

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 8, 2016

 **Prompt:** NA

 **Words:** 100


	4. A Series of False Starts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture _Don't Go_ on DeviantArt.

* * *

Like Rin, the miko made Sesshoumaru suffer through hours of false-starts. The tell-tale inhale followed by an unintelligible mumble was enough to annoy any yokai with ears half so keen, but coupled with discreet glances through her hair, Sesshoumaru had had enough.

"Speak your piece."

She jumped. "Wha-"

Sesshomaru's eyes thundered.

Her blue eyes widened, and she finally spoke. "Why the cloth?"

"A debt."

Confusion was evident on the human's features. Sesshoumaru deigned to explain, only this once. "You aided this Sesshoumaru's ward in her ailment. Now, you have this Sesshoumaru's protection."

The miko wilted with a disappointed sigh. "Oh."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100

 **Extra Note Added August 10, 2016:** Sorry about the lack of chapters. My personal life and art has been eating up my time, so are personal projects and technical problems with my dear laptop. If you want to see what I'm up to in art feel free to check out my deviantart account. (There's a URL in my profile). Anyways, I'll give a few updates this week, and then I'll be gone again for another week. You all know how vacations go. :) I'll post soon. Once again, thanks for the favorites and the comments. Those always make my day.


	5. A Phib For A Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture _Don't Go_ on DeviantArt.

They greeted each other with smiles and spoke quietly.

Sesshoumaru waited, curious to know the real reason his ward wanted the miko's company.

"Yesterday, milord saved Rin from a huge oni," Rin said, arms stretched for emphasis.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is daiyokai."

"The strongest."

The miko nodded solemnly.

After a pause, Rin fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono. "Kagome-sama, please finish telling the story from when you cured me."

"Of course." The miko asked Rin where she'd left off and began.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his ward, his eyes imperceptibly soft for a single moment. Human tradition of a 'thank you', indeed.

 **Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100

 **Extra Note Added August 11, 2016:** This is really the same note from the last chapter, in case any of you missed it last chapter. Just a head's up, I'll try to put a couple more drabbles this week before I'm off. :) Anyways: Sorry about the lack of chapters. My personal life and art has been eating up my time, so are personal projects and technical problems with my dear laptop. If you want to see what I'm up to in art feel free to check out my deviantart account. (There's a URL in my profile). You might notice the original posting date isn't today. That's because I forgot to upload this drabble here. Sorry. Anyways, I'll give a few updates this week, and then I'll be gone again for another week. You all know how vacations go. :) I'll post soon. Once again, thanks for the Kudos and the comments. Those always make my day.


	6. A Thing So Brief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture _Don't Go_ on DeviantArt.

* * *

Stars twinkled in the dark when the story was finally finished, and Rin had dozed into the land of dreams.

"Leave at daybreak."

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Be thankful, wench," Jaken squawked. A kick silenced him.

"You shouldn't do that. It's abusive."

Sesshomaru stared into the night.

The miko's heartbeat quickened, and the biting scent of anger hit his nose, like peppermint. Discreetly, he glanced at the miko below him.

"Why ignore me?"

"Why should I listen?"

"To get to know me."

His eyebrow raised. "Effort for something so brief?"

"Yes." She paused. "Never know when you can find a friend."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Word Count:** 100


	7. A Completely Unacceptable Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture _Don't Go_ on DeviantArt.

* * *

Forest breeze ruffled Sesshoumaru's hair, bringing the stench of blood. Without a glance, he continued. A feminine scream pierced the air. This gave him pause. Stopping Jaken mid-squawk and Rin mid-smile, he was gone.

Hidden by the forest's shadow, Sesshoumaru observed.

Arrows impaled a large oni, and the miko was drenched in sweat and yokai flesh. She screamed, running away. Her arrow missed its mark, and her stance was imperfect. She was brash and filthy, and she tripped as the oni neared. Certain death.

A lucky burst of purification and the miko lived.

Eyes narrowed.

Clumsy and slow. Completely unacceptable.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Author's Note, Added February 21, 2018:** I am terribly sorry. I could tell you all: I was very busy; I didn't have inspiration; my computer broke. And well, two out of three are those are true. You can guess, if you'd like ;) But the truth is, I had a trip and then, I just forgot. And when I remembered, I said to myself, "I can update it later. It should be fine." I mean, I had like 10-15 chapters on reserve, so really I just put it off, forgot. For a time, I actually took like a year off of fanfiction before starting to write/post again. So, you may ask yourselves, why didn't you keep forgetting? Well, that's because of a reviewer from today. I can't tell you how surprised I was when I read their review.

"You aren't going to update, are you?" That was almost like a punch to the gut.

Of course I was! It really hadn't been that long... Had it? Then I looked, and I realized, that yes, it had been a very long time. It had been a year and a half. And I kept justifying my slack because well, not that many people cared about the story and I am such a small time fanfic writer and of course, I would get back to it everntually, etc.

The time for excuses is over. I'm sorry about my neglect for the story. I'm back now, and hopefully, together we'll see all the plot unveil. Thank you for those that reviewed or left me messages. Thank you, that means a lot. Special thanks to **Nilee1**


	8. A Fool's Luck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this approach to a plot that was inspired by YokaiYume's picture _Don't Go_ on DeviantArt.

Shikon Miko, Defeater of Naraku, Mistress of the Shikon no Tama reduced to this: surviving by luck.

Luck was for the foolish.

A sneer disfigured his face. Sesshoumaru stepped forth from the shadows and launched his attack.

The miko's eyes widened in fear before she evaded the sharp edge of his sword. "What are you-"

Sesshoumaru stopped when his blade met the fragile flesh on the miko's neck. "It is dishonorable to leave one under this Sesshoumaru's protection so weak."

Her outrage was immediate. "I thought I was under your protection, not your hit list!"

"I promised protection, not coddling."

 **Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2016

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100

 **NOTE ADDED 04/9/2018:** Be patient, little grasshoppers, the story starts to get good somewhere around here ;)))


End file.
